Hand of a Master, Part Two
by Nakanai
Summary: Summary inside, Yaoi/later lemons, angst, for mature audience.


Konnichiwa! Nakanai here. This is my first time publishing on Fanfic, so thank you for taking the time to read past the first chapter! This is my spin on a slightly darker version of Junjou Romantica (which I do not own!). What happens when Misaki really pisses off Usami, who happens to have a adult novel due next month? Yaoi, lemons, mature contents/language.

I coughed and tried to shake Usami's grip on the back of my shirt. I had never seen him get this angry before… fear welled in the pit of my stomach.

"S-stop!" I gasped, but Usami ignored me, slamming open the door and marched me across the dark room. I tripped on something and Usami caught me around the waist to keep me up, inhaling sharply as his injured hand bumped my hip. "I'm sorry!"

"Little late for that," Usami shoved me down and I accidentally smacked my head into the wall. I scrambled back as he knelt in front of me, my heart still hammering against my ribs. He reached for me-

"Don't!" I shouted, bringing both hands up to sheild my face. Rope slipped around my wrists and was pulled snug, the authors long fingers expertly tying a complex looking knot one handed. "W-what are you doing?"

Usami ignored me and jerked hard on the end of the rope. I stood, pressing my back against the wall as Usami tied the rope to something I couldn't see over my head. There was a click and a _whirrrrrr_ and my wrists were pulled into the air until I was trying to balance on the balls of my feet.

Deep purple eyes regarded me for a moment, then Usami nodded.

"Stay there for a few minutes." Usami turned and headed out the door. My fear turned to anger and I shouted, "Damn it, Usami! Let me go! This is stupid!"

"If you start screaming, I'll be forced to gag you." Usami stepped out, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"This is stupid! Let me down!" I roared, pulling hard on my restraints, but the knot held firm. Not bad for being one handed, but it just pissed me off more. "You can't just leave me here! Let me go!"

**Down the hall, in the bathroom, Usami sat on the edge of the tub, listening to Misaki's cries as he ran cold water over his mutilated fingertips. A tiny bit of guilt tinged the pool of anger and frustration, but he pushed it aside and pulled his hand out of the water to inspect the damage.

The cuts were deep, but not enough to need stitches, and Usami applied antibiotic cream to the wounds. He had just started to wrap the deepest of the cuts in gauze when Misaki's shouts increased in volume and he started swearing. Anger swelled and Usami slammed the gauze on the counter, stocked down the hall to the door and flung it open.**

I was too pissed to feel scared anymore and glared at Usami as he approached me.

"I did ask you not to scream," He said, taking something from a shelf beside me. I froze when I saw what it was. A bit gag. I only knew what it was from the covers of manga books, and I was a little scared that Usami had one.

"You wouldn't dare." I said waspishly, trying to hide the tremor in my voice. Usami just sighed and squeezed my cheeks, forcing my mouth open and pushing the gag between my teeth, cinching the strap tight behind my head. "Mmf!"

"I'll be back," Usami ruffled my hair and left, shutting the door behind him, plunging me into darkness again.

I had never let on that darkness terrified me, not even my brother knew about it, that horrifying black abyss that swallowed me… just like the night my parents died… I bit back a moan of panic and shut my eyes, trying to keep my breathing calm. In and out, breathing through my nose, in and out… focus on breathing, not on the darkness bearing down on me, in and out-

The slamming of a door and a shrill yell broke my concentration. My eyes flew open, but all I could see was the tiny line of light from under the door. I whimpered, trying again to get my hands free, my shoulders starting to ache a little.

Another door closed and I could hear Usami's low voice, but couldn't make out the words. Shivers went up my spine. When would he let me out? The same shrill voice echoed up. It sounded like Aikawa. _No! Please! Make her leave!_ I shivered again, pulling desperately at my bonds, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. _Let me go!_

**Downstairs, Usami sat hunched over on the couch while Aikawa bandaged his fingers.

"What happened?" She asked, placing gauze over his ring finger. The author just shrugged and fished for a cigarette. Aikawa glanced at the half prepared dinner on the stove, the empty dishes on the table, and sighed. "Did you two have a fight?"

Usami stiffened.

"Something like that." He replied shortly.

"I told you to treat him gently!" Aikawa huffed, "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing," Usami lit his smoke and inhaled, then said, "He's failing two of his classes."

"F-failing?" Aikawa was surprised. Misaki struck her as a bright, hardworking student. He shouldn't have low grades, much less failing. "Which ones?"

"Mathematics and one of his science courses." Usami exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Aikawa thought as she finished doctoring Usami's hand. Misaki had seen stressed this last week, and there had been circles under his eyes, but he had still been in his usual good mood, so she had left it alone. Was there something more going on? Something like- Aikawa shook her head, blushing and smiling at the images that came to mind. Then her smile faded. Usami sometimes couldn't read people well, and it was possible he hadn't noticed Misaki's need for time to himself.

"You should give him some space," She said, finally.

Usami raised an eyebrow.

"I bet he's in his room right now, probably stressing about having let you down," Aikawa went on, cleaning up the first aid kit, "You know how he gets. Just give him some time to calm down, then bring him some of those," She nodded to the plastic bag of sugary snacks she knew Misaki liked so much, "and appoligize for getting upset."

Aikawa smiled up at the author, ignoring the slightly guilty expression on his face.

"Anyways," She stood up, grabbing her bag from the couch as she got ready to go, "I'll get the publisher to push the due date ahead a month, and I'll talk to the printers, too. Just… handle him gently, okay? Misaki's a good kid."

Aikawa left, leaving Usami stewing on the couch alone.**

I shook with sobs I couldn't stop, biting down hard on the bit to keep fearful moans at bay, my eyes glued to that tiny strip of light in the darkness. Dark and cold seeped into me and I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. _Please! Let me out, let me out, let me OUT!_

After what felt like hours, I heard the front door close and slow, heavy foot falls on the stairs. _Yes, please! Let me out!_ I shifted and moaned softly, and then-

The light-

went-

Out.

I let out a strangled scream, renewed panic clawing at me. I pulled hard, straining against the rope, trying desperately to get free, free of the dark, free from-

The door opened and the room was flooded with light. I looked up to see Usami framed in the doorway, the plastic bag in his hand falling to the ground when he saw the state I was in.

"Misaki-" He reached for me and I cringed back, hiding my face in my arm, still trying to free myself. I was making these little mewling sounds from pain and fear and I couldn't get myself to stop. I felt Usami beside me, warm pressure on my abused wrists as he untied the rope from the ring. I let out a muffled yelp as my arms were brought down to my sides. "Misaki, let me-"

He touched the buckle behind my head and I ducked aside. My knees gave out and I staggered into a dresser, sending objects flying as I tried to catch myself on the corner. I shook my head, not wanting him to see the tears staining my face.

"Misaki, it's okay," said Usami, gently, like he was talking to a pet, "Just let me-"

I shook my head, raising my hands to keep him back. Usami sucked in his breath.

"What did you do to yourself?"

I looked at my wrists, noticing for the first time the angry red skin, the discolored fingertips, the hints of purple underneath the redness. I hung my head, ashamed. Usami sighed.

"Looks like it's my turn to go get the first aid kit," Usami started to leave the room again.

I stumbled forward and grabbed the back of his shirt with both hands, silently begging him not to leave, not to shut the door, not to turn off the light and leave me alone in the darkness-

"Misaki?" He asked. I knew he could feel me shaking. "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at me and I caught hold of his tie, dragging his lips down to press against the bit gag. _Don't do that again, don't leave me in the dark-_ Usami hesitated, then wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me against him, kissing his way from my cheek to my ear, taking it in between his teeth and nipping softly.

"Misaki-" He whispered in my ear as I trembled in his embrace. "Sorry."

He took a few steps forward, forcing me back until my thighs hit something soft. Usami pushed me down, distracting me by kissing my neck, his good hand gently manuvering my wrists over my head. There was a soft click. I looked up to see my wrists secured to the headboard by a D-ring and a carabiner.

 _No! Not this again!_

I cried out, tugging hopelessly, struggling to sit up as Usami knelt between my legs.

 _No, no no no nonono-_

I tensed, glaring up at him. Normally, he would start kissing and holding me now, but something was different. This wasn't the Usami I was used to. He never looked at me like- this… like I was prey.

"My Misaki," Usami stared down at me, then slowly undid my fly and slid my jeans down, pulling them off and dumping them on the floor. He slid his cool fingers under the waistband of my boxers and I cursed silently as my body started to respond. I growled and twisted my hips away, blocking him.

"Mm-mmm!" I tried to speak around the gag, but my words were garbled. Usami raised an eyebrow.

"Disobeying so soon?" He asked. Gone was his usual warm tone, replaced instead with a angry coldness. He flexed the hand now wrapped expertly in bandages and I cringed. "Your punishment hasn't even begun."


End file.
